World War Dead
by indefinity007
Summary: This is a dead story. No puns intended. A breathtaking turn was encountered by the remains of Bravo team. Price and Soap helps the rest of the gang after the apocalypse started in the middle the hunt for Makarov. Based on the latest chapters of HSOTD and MW3.
1. At gunpoint to save them

Disclamer: I do not own any of the copyrighted materials in the story. Especially Modern Warfare and High School of The Dead

REMINDER: This is my first Fanfiction. I don't know majority of the rules and I mostly am a newcomer to the site. Thank you.

Reviews and Recommendations is grateful to the author!

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere near the East Police Station-<strong>

**Price:** Bloody zombies...

**Soap: **Were safe here. We've been here for three hours straight and none of them came near to us.

**Price: **What now, Makarov's dead by now if he is that unlucky. We better find some survivors.

**Soap:** I'd rather camp out here for a while.

**Price: **Soap, check the police station.

**Soap: **Umm, Price, we've got movement inside of the station.

**Price: **Open Fire if survivors come out.

**Soap:** To whom?

**Price:** To those zombies.

**Soap:** Got it.

**-In the Police Station-**

**Takashi:** You've been a great use to me

_He salutes to his old Itchaca 37_

**Takashi:** Let's move

**Rei:** Let's go to Shintoko Third Elementary School, for now, I think.

**-Back at Price's location-**

**Soap:** Umm, Price, we've got kids getting out of the building.

**Price:** This zombies aren't gonna touch them.

_Bang, Bang, Bang. Three shots from Price's Mk14. He got it from his renegade mission in France._

**Soap:** Good thing they're no startled.

**Price:** We've need to meet them up. Move up.

**-In the streets near the station-**

**Kohta:** Takashi, someone's comming.

**Takashi:** Good thing their still alive.

**Kohta:** Oh my god! A Mk14 Mod 0 made by the Americans! Oh, that is a genuine 1911 circa WWII. A Cheytac M200 and a HK UMP45!

**Soap (In Rough Japanese):** Chill out, guys. We won't kill you. Oh, I almost forgot. This is not a M200, this is a EDM M96 Windrunner.

**Price(In Fluent Japanese):** We are not japanese, but we can help you and we are looking for survivors since the past two days. Name's Price. John Price. And that guy over there is Soap MacTavish. You may know us as international terrorists.

_Price looks back at Soap._

**Price:** Soap, let me do the talking here.

**Saya (Frightened):** Wait, you were a part those who launched a nuclear missile over DC?

**Price (Changing Mags):** Yes we are those two guys.

**Soap:** I say we introduce more about ourselves while moving, right Price?

**Price (Looking at Soap):** Yeah, we've better find a safe place to sleep and eat. It's getting dark.

**Price (Looking at Takashi):** Will you trust us, young ones?  
><strong>Takashi:<strong> Looks like we've got no choice.

**Rei:** Wait, you sure to trust him, Takashi? That international criminal!

**Takashi:** Who is more experienced in killing them?

**Soap:** Just point us the path. So, where are we going now?

**Takashi:** The Shintoko Third Elementary School. Most of the police are there and most of the survivors are there. I think. We only know that the survivors and the police would be evacuated by the SDF anyday.

**Price:** What are we waiting for? Let's move!

_The whole group moves up to stop only by a flower shop._

**-Inside the flower shop-**

**Takashi:** So what are we doing here?

**Price:** Looking for some Ammonium Nitrate.

**Saya:** For what?

**Price:** Don't you listen to your chemistry class?

**Kohta:** Oh, yeah! Thermobaric IEDs.

**Price**: Good, you know.

_Price locks the door._

**Rei:** For what is that?

**Price:** We'll be staying here for a while.

_Price points to the fences outside._

**Price:** Those fences are high enough not to be crossed by a normal person. And looks like nobody was here for a while.

**Soap: **I'm gonna check the upstairs. Better be safe than sorry.

_Soap goes up for a while. Everybody baricades the doors and the windows except for the one facing the main gat of the fence._

**Soap:** Second floor, clear.

**Price:** Alright, everyone of you, you can sleep now. Me and Soap will do rounds on guarding the area. We're trained for that in the SAS.

**Takashi:** May I have a word with you, Price-san?

**Price:** It's your choice.

_Price gives a well-known look at Soap._

**Soap: **Okay, I know.

_Price looks back at Takashi_

**Price:** What is it now, young one?

**Takashi:** I don't know how did you found us but thank you for your help. My question is, what brings you here?

_Price sticks up a cigar at his mouth and lights it._

**Price:** Good ol' revenge to the man who we've been chasing for one bloody year.

**Takashi:** Who is this man you are talking about?

**Price: **Name's Vladmir Makarov.

_Price brings up his wallet and shows a picture of Makarov._

**Price: **That bloody bastard's been hiding from us since we last saw him in Afghanistan.

**Takashi: **You do have a lot of troubles.

**Price: **You may introduce yourselves to me right now.

**Takashi: **Name's Komuro Takashi.

**Price:** Is that in Japanese naming order?

**Takashi:** Yes.

_Takashi points out Saya._

**Takashi:** That girl over there is Takagi Saya.

_Alice butts in the conversation._

**Alice: **Umm, Takashi, Saya-chan found an old working radio in the attic.

**Price: ** Great! Now we can contact Nikolai.

**Soap:** Sorry to disturb you, but we have a situation here.

**Takashi:** Where's Kohta, Alice?

**Alice:** Kohta-san is sleeping in the second floor.

**Price:** Don't worry Takashi. We'll take control of the situation.

_Price moves to Soap's location near the side gate of the fence._

**Price: **What is it now?

**Soap:** Fire broke out. Approximately 3 clicks north.

**Price:** Found any transportation yet?

**Soap: **A rickety minivan at the garage.

**Price:** Better.

**Soap:** Well, this is better than being chased by a whole company of mercs in Afghan right.

**Price:** Just like the old times.


	2. Realization

**-Inside the flower shop-0209-**

**Price:** We rescued some folks days before. They were a group that was fighting off hordes of zombies.

**Takashi:** We don't use that words here.

**Price:** Sorry. About the survivors, they were somewhat looks like the Yakuza but friendly and their mansion is pretty big from the ones we infiltrated.

**Takashi:** Wait, you infiltrated mansions?

**Price:** Regular SAS missions involved this. Heck, we even took down a whole battalion of mercs just to take revenge.

_Everyone is up while the two are talking._

**Kohta: **What's up?

**Price:** Takashi, we're leaving at 0400 sharp.

**Kohta:** What time is it?

**Takashi:** 2:10 in the morning.

_Price turns up the knob of the radio. Lots of static noise is heard._

**Price: **Shut up.

**Radio:** *static* This is an open channe- *static* -an anybody hear me?

**Price:** We copy.

**Radio:** Grea- *static* -ead to the Shintok- *static* -ementary School.

_More static was heard after._

**Price:** Great. A one way ticket to hell was made better courtesy of a bloody apocalypse.

_Price throws his weakly lit cigar._

**Price:** We won't follow rules now. Everything is broken. Care to introduce yourselves?

**Takashi:** Name's Komuro Takashi.

**Saeko: **My name is Busujima Saeko.

**Price:** Nice quality of a blade you got there.

**Saeko:** Thank you.

**Rei:** I am Miyamoto Rei. Daughter of a police officer.

**Kohta (In Straight English):** Kohta Hirano's the name!

**Price (Replying in english): **Looks like you got hold of a SR-25 right here?

**Kohta (Still in english):** Thing of a beauty.

**Price (In japanese):** Carry on.

**Saya:** My name is Takagi Saya, Price-san.

**Shizuka:** I am Marikawa Shizuka. Nice to meet you Price-san.

**Shizuka: **The little girl here is Maresato Alice. And the dog here was named Zeke.

**Price:** Same as the old zero fighters.

**Price:** The guy out there is John "Soap" MacTavish and I'm Price as I said on earlier.

_Soap gets in the conversation._

**Soap:** Price, you wouldn't like this.

_Price looks in the portable telescope that is used by spotters._

**Price:** What and where is it Soap?

**Soap: **Look above.

_Price looks up and sees four F-14 Tomcat._

**Price: **Everybody get down.

**Price (Looking to Soap):** Spark the flares and let them know were friendlies.

**Soap:** What color?

**Price:** Just spark any of them!

_Soap begins to pop up the flares as soon as the planes go by._

_Loud bangs were hear._

**Price:** Bombing runs.

**Soap:** That's the third one since then.

**Price: **What aircraft carrier is nearby?

**Soap:** Well, we all know that Nimitz was sunk, so it is just USS George Washington.

**Price:** So, there are other ships too, right?

**Soap: **Oh, by the way, USS Curtis Wilbur was paired lately to USS Washington.

**Price: **So that might be the cause of the EMP.

**Soap: **Karma always bites back.

**Price: **It's already four, we're leaving.

_Price gets back inside._

**Price:** Everybody, stack up. We're leaving on the double.

**Takashi:** How?

**Price: **We found a minivan enough to keep us all in. Anyone knows to drive?

**Shizuka:** I know how to drive.

**Price: **Know Vehicular Homicide, missy?

**Shizuka:** No.

**Price:** Perfect.

**Soap:** Got everything ready. Anytime.

**Price:** Let's go.

**-Streets-0624-**

_The team sets out to the school but stops on a barricade in the middle of the rain._

**Kiriko (Proclaim the shouting scene): **You bastards!

_In the matter of time. Kiriko introduces herself. Kiriko Miyamoto is Rei's mom. The team lost gas about three quarter clicks. Price, Soap, Kohta and Takashi secures the outide. There were none of them._

**Price:** Okay, our safehouse just nearby. A really short walk for everyone.

**Takashi: **So where it is?

**Price:** That house that we just passed by. We can push the car to the garage. I didn't estimated our fuel. Sorry about that.

**-Safehouse-0659-**

_The guys push the car to the garage. And the guys ask the girls to get in the house as Price hands them the keys. Meanwhile at the girls._

**Kiriko:** Oh, so you are the friends of Rei.

**Rei:** Mom, please stop it. It's embarassing.

**Price:** You better see this Mrs. Miyamoto.

_Price hands the binoculars he is using to Kiriko._

**Kiriko:** Oh my god.

_Kiriko is shocked at the scenery that engulfs the town._

**Price:** Better get used to it.

_Price turns back and looks at Soap._

**Price:** Soap, call Nikolai.

_Soap sits in front of a desk with a radio on it. Soap turns the knob to the channel where Nikolai said to contact them._

**Soap: **Nikolai, do you read me?

**Nikolai:** Da, I read you.

_Price grabs the microphone._

**Price:** Nikolai, give us evac. Now.

**Nikolai:** Da, da. I'll be there in five minutes.

**Soap:** How?

**Nikolai:** The George Washington is accepting any kind of aircraft now.

**Price:** See you at LZ Bravo.

**Nikolai:** Da.


	3. Ready up

_**Disclaimer: I am not that dumb to point out that I do not own the two titles and if ever I own them may my body lie in a pit of molten steel. **_

**_Anyways, thanks for the favorites and reviews. Much, much appreciated. The chapter is just this short but I am devoting myself to give content monthly starting today..._**

**Authors Remarks: I may put in some characters to the story later...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi:<strong> So where is this LZ Bravo that you are talking about?

**Price:** Just a gas station near the said school.

**Kotha: **LZ is the abbreviation of 'Landing Zone' in military terms.

**Kiriko:** Wait a second, I know you!

_Kiriko points Price's face._

**Kiriko:** You are those terrorists that used that bomb at the US.

**Price: **Please be calm, madam.

**Rei:** Mom, we can trust them. They helepd us get out of the mess, too.

**Kiriko:** If my daughter trusts you, I'll trust you too.

**Price:** I'll thank you for your cooperation.

_Price grabs a pistol from the drawer of the table._

**Price: **Do you know how to use this.

_Price hands over a Five-seveN._

**Kiriko:** Yeah, the traffic force taught me how to use a pistol.

**Price:** Soap, tell Nikolai to send his best men to help us.

**Soap (To the radio):** Nikolai, we'll need your best man out there with us.

**Nikolai: **Da, da. I'll get my man to you.

**Soap: **He said yes.

**Price:** Good. Now, boys follow me! We need to get this to the pick-up truck.

_Takashi and Kotha follows Price and Soap in a basement. They enter a metal door covering a room filled with guns. G18, M4A1, M249 and many more. Kotha's face is facinated while Takashi is being shocked in seeing the guns which is in fact, illegal in Japan. Price picks up a lone Walther MPL and a Colt Python. Then he then speaks..._

_Price: Want to hear a story before we go?_

**Takashi:** Umm, okay.

**Price:** Well, on my first job on the SAS, we got on a chase with a rouge CIA operative named Alex Mason. He wasn't a lone person, he had his best buds to help him. I eventually knew their plan to rescue a forgotten POW in Hanoi and he gave me his trusted Python as he was was giving his last breath to save his fellow commrade in a firefight. He told me about his insanity which led him in killing one of the conspirators of the cold war. It was a bloody mess but the 1911 that my gramps gave me and this Python is a memento to both of my mentors. He was a great man but we only knew each other just for a short time.

**Soap: **You never told me that.

**Price:** It's just a sob story where the end justifies the means.

_Kotha trades his Modified AR-10(T) for a Remington RSASS with a Trijicon ACOG/RMR combo sight while Kotha hands Takashi with a Striker Shotgun. They soon finished finished packing all of the weapons._

**Price:** Put those in the truck.

_Saya takes a peek at the basement and sees the wall of weapons. She saw a tube-like grenade which has hollow holes on it's side. She points it._

**Saya:** Price-san, what is this?

**Price:** A flashbang.

**Saya:** We can use this to lure them out.

**Price: **They react to sound?

**Saya:** Yeah.

**Price: **Were gonna use suppressors and subsonic bullets to muffle our positions. It's not fully silent but it will do alot. Go loud if something happens.

**Kotha:** We're done here!

**Price: **Alright. Soap and Kotha, on me. Others, in the van.

_Soap and Kotha gets in the front of the truck while Soap is driving and Price is letting the Happy Camper wield a M60 for a while. Price on the other hand, sits at the back and wields a M240 Bravo to clear their backs._

**Price (whispering to himself): **Who ever dares to live, will live to see the end.


	4. Oscar Mike

**Okay, the show is about to start.  
>More Reviews and Faves are accepted!<strong>

**And I need to seriously get on to do the chores lately.**

**Here you go.**

**Random Rant from the author: My bloody internet connection sucks balls.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-USS George Washington (CVN-73)-1037-<strong>

**Sgt. Foley:** Can we trust them Metal 0-1?

**Sandman: **Yes we can trust them and call me Sandman.

**Sgt. Foley (Reaching out for a handshake):** Sgt. Foley. Ready for your orders, Sir.

**Nikolai (Enters the room): **Enough chit-chat. We need to go. Your coming too right?

**Sandman: **Yeah. They still owe us Kingfish.

_Sandman looks at the table to his right._

**Sandman: **But we need to evacuate the civvies first.

**Nikolai: **Da, alright.

_Nikolai gestures to Yuri to come in._

**Nikolai:** Sandman, this is my friend. Yuri.

**Yuri:** They said to us to meet them near an elementary school. Just near the evac point.

_Yuri pulls out a marker from his left shoulder pocket. He marks three X in the map then he pulled the magnifying glass closer to the map._

**Nikolai:** This is the information we currently got.

**Sgt. Foley (Pointing the first X): **This is the mall where some Japanese troops rescued some civvies.

**Sandman (Thinking intimately): **So what does the two Xs resemble?

**Nikolai:** This one, near the riverbank, is where we lost contact with Soap due to the EMP.

**Sgt. Foley:** So the magnifying glass is the guess where the EMP have only affected, right?

**Nikolai: **We're not so sure about that. The other one is where we re-established connection with them. They said about that they have survivors with them.

**Sgt. Foley:** So going to the school is pretty worth a shot?

**Sandman (Gestures to Grinch):** Tell them to be ready for the next wave. We're going in.

**Rika:** Can I come with you?

**Nikolai:** We're gonna need all the best out on this ship.

**Rika:** I like to make sure if she made it.

**Sgt. Foley:** How 'bout we count her in? She was the sniper of the SAT.

**Sandman:** But she needs a spotter for that.

**Sgt. Foley: **Ramirez! Get in here.

**Ramirez (Behind Sgt. Foley): **Yes, sir.

**Sgt. Foley:** I am now assigning you with her. Take care of her. Hoorah?

**Ramirez:** Hoorah.

**-Shintoko Third Elementary School-1045-**

_The convoy stops at the front of the gate._

**Police (Behind the gate): **Identify yourselves! Is anyone of you bitten?

**Price:** No. We may help you. We got guns and ammunition and a secure connection with GW.

**Police: **Alright.

_One policeman signals the volunteers to open the gate. The convoy passes in and the volunteers closes the gates immidiately. They stop at a side of the wall and everyone gets out to meet their love ones._

**Tadashi (Dazed):** Rei, is that you?

**Rei:** Dad!

**Tadashi (Hugging Rei): **Rei, oh good grief your still alive!

**Price: **Who is the commanding officer in here?

**Tadashi (Walks towards Price):**That is me. What do you need?

**Price:** I need some men to bring down those boxes. They contain high caliber guns and the ammunition to use with.

**Tadashi:** How did you managed to get that through the customs?

**Price:** I forgot to introduce myself but will you care to place that in a safe spot?

**Tadashi (Shouting to the volunteers): **We need to get those boxes down there!

**Volunteer: **Okay!

**Price (English):** My name is John Price. Former captain at the SAS.

_Price calls on Soap._

**Price (English):** This is my subordinate.

**Soap (English): **My name is Soap MacTavish. Nice to meet you.

**Tadashi (Rough English):** I'm Tadashi Miyamoto, nice to meet you.

**Volunteer: **Sir, we're done with this.

**Tadashi: **Okay. Thanks!

**Price (Japanese): **Thanks. Can you distribute the guns to the ones who know how to use them?

**Tadashi: **I'll do my best.

**Yuriko:** Oh, Saya. I thought I would never see you again.

**Saya (Sobbing): **Mama!

**Yuriko: **Dad is there. He is helping the people.

_Yuriko faces Kohta._

**Yuriko: **You did a good job protecting her.

**Price:** Soap, fix the 50 cal on the pick-up.

**Soap:** If you said so.

_Price sits down at the front of the truck while Soap is busy placing a Browning M2 on the said truck. Price lights a cigar and gets back inside the truck._

**Price (English) :** This is Black Viking, GW do you copy?

**Sandman:** This is Metal 0-1, we copy you Price.

**Price: **Is my informant on your ship?

**Sandman:** Yeah, we'll try to tag along as the request of the JSDF.

**Price: **We'll hold out as long as we can.

_Price places the radio down and grabs his phone and calls a number._

**Price:** Mac, how's the situation at home?

**Mac:** It's like hell on London. First, the gas attacks. Now, the bloody monsters. I don't know. It's like being stabbed while bleeding badly.

**Price:** Try to get to Japan and meet up with us. We're having a pretty nice time with dealing with them.

**Mac:** No, I'm not leaving until we stand up again.

**Price: **That is the MacMillian I know.

**Mac: **Thanks.

**Price:** See you later, bye.

**Mac:** Okay, bye.

_Price slids back the phone to his pocket and throws the burnt out cigar to the trash can inside the truck._

**Soap:** I'm done here. What's next?

**Price:** Drive this three meters away from the gate, just in case we have problems.

_Price gets out of the truck and comes near to Tadashi._

**Price (Japanese) :** Miyamoto-san, please tell your troops to secure the perimeter. I'll take over. GW said that they're sending troops to the evacuation right now. We'll just have to hold out a little bit longer.

**Tadashi: **Okay.

_Tadashi gets his megaphone._

**Tadashi (Megaphone): **Secure the perimeter and hold your fire! We're changing commands now with Captain Price from the SAS.

_Price gets near to Kohta and Takashi._

**Price: **Met up with your love ones?

**Kohta:** Yeah.

**Takashi:** Me too.

**Price:** Okay. Let's go up to the rooftops. You know the area well right, Takashi?

**Takashi: **Yeah.

_Price pulls out a tourist map of the area. There are some markings on it._

**Price:** Can you point out where are we right now?

**Takashi (Pointing the location): **Here.

**Price:** Thanks. Kohta, come with me. Takashi, you stick with the patrol.

_Price and Kohta climbs the four flights of stairs and climbs on top of a water tower._

**Kohta:** Isn't this a little bit dangerous?  
><strong>Price: <strong>This is pretty good for a view.

_Price pulls out a pocket anemometer._

**Price:** Good. The wind is cooperating with us. You cover the front, I'll cover the back. Don't shoot randomly. Hit the ones near the walls. Alert me if you see survivors.

**Kohta: **Settle a bet? How 'bout our body count?

**Price:** Alright, we'll cover the same position. Let's do this. I'll bet 4000 yen.

**Kohta: **Double it.

**Price:** Game.

* * *

><p><strong>Ramirez getting a new task, The cavalry is coming and The bet is on.<strong>

**Let's see what happens on the next episode.**


	5. Persona Non Grata

**Greetings, everyone. I've currently transferred the layout from a scrip to the paragraph by paragraph. Well no big deal for me 'cause I've tried it a lot of times when I was doing one-shots.**

**But now, here you are! Voila!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Guns blazing on the rooftop as the two exchanged shots and many of them drop dead as the bullets fly. Survivors run towards the school as they heard the gun fire but there seems to be an unwelcome guest. "Please help us." The bloody bastard said. "We've been out in the streets since the last two days." The gates opened in pity for the bastard. Rei quickly moves in to meet the person.<p>

"What are you doing here?" The M1A1 Super Match is directly aimed at Shido. Meanwhile, the two ending the slug fest, decided on a straight winner by a kill. Which the winner is Price. They both go down to the third floor and Price told Kohta to keep his money because he simply doesn't need it. They both saw the commotion at the grounds and Price looked at Kohta's angry face.

"What's wrong kid?"

"That is the bastard I told you about."

"Then just throw him out of the school."

"No can do, it might start out a faction."

"I'll take care of him later."

"What ever you say, captain."

"Don't call me captain. Just call me Price."

"Okay Price." The two went down to the crowd and separated the two groups. "Don't worry Rei. He will do something about it later." Kohta said as he grabbed Rei to a tent. "We talked about this for awhile and he said to me that he is angry to the person who betrayed them just for his plans."

"What is going to do about him?" Rei spoke as she sat down a chair.

"We'll see about that." Kohta said as he unloads the RSASS.

* * *

><p>"Were ready for flight GW. How 'bout you Sandman?" Nikolai asked.<p>

"Were okay here." Sandman responded as the ready their weapons inside the Sea Knight that they are in.

"This is GW, Nikolai and Glacier-1 you are clear takeoff."

"Roger that, GW. This is Glacier-1, preparing for takeoff." The Sea Knight in where Team Metal is flies up and it is followed by Nikolai's Pave Low. "Were to the LZ, eta. 9 minutes. Remember that the CASEVAC team will be sent after we land, okay?" The pilot exclaimed.

"We read you loud and clear, just make sure you come back for us." Grinch said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"No more fun time now. I just been informed that a defending squad will be here earlier than expected. These bastards can be alerted just by the sound of a helicopter passing by. If many of them follows the sound, we should be ready to defend ourselves." Price chews on his cigar on the meeting.<p>

"Yoshioka, tell the men to ready up." Souichiro spoke in a commanding manner.

"Tadashi, let all the volunteers guide the people to go inside the school facility and separate the bitten." Price the throws the cigar near his foot and stomps on it as Tadashi goes out of the small tent. "Were not going for any second chances, I've prepared some goods before we came here. Game plan is that they will funnel from the front gate. It maybe easy but no. The .50 will just stop them from moving any closer to the building but it will cause more of them to swarm in the gate. I've asked Tadashi to place some concrete barriers on the front of the school. It won't do better but it will buy us a lot of time just in case." Price faces Souichiro. "It's been nice to know you even just for a short time." He then out reaches his hand to Souichiro.

"Same here." The both shook hands.

* * *

><p>"Price! How did the meeting went?" Takashi spoke to him.<p>

"Ready up to leave. Those who want to help, just wait in the ground. You'll know when the party starts."

"I like to help." Kohta said.

"Me too." Saeko followed.

"Us too." Rei, Saya, Takashi, Shizuka and Alice neared to Price.

"Miss Shizuka, Alice, Saya and Rei, help evacuating the survivors to the building. Miss Saeko, team up with Takashi to the grounds. Kohta, on me. Alright, let's get this started." Kohta and Price climbs the stairs. "Kohta, I want you to man that M82. As soon as the front gate is breached, provide support to the people below." Price went down to the cache and grabbed a Milkor MGL from a crate. "This will buy us some time." He loaded up on his CM901 with a Red Dot Sight, a grip, a shortened barrel and with some extended mags. Soap casually enters the cache and grabs his rifle.

"I heard that the cavalry is coming." He picks ups a UMP45 from the box. The UMP45 has a Trijcon ACOG Scope and a grip. This is the standard issue to the 141 and he loved it. He holsters down a Sawed-Off Shotgun and grabs a M4 CQC. "I'll wait by the truck."

"Sure." Price then started to light a cigar just for another while but he heard the helicopters coming in to the scene. "Time to do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's about it. It's pretty short right now due to the time that I had for the whole March, I'll just pay you back with a rewritten version of the first four chapters. And what do we got here...<strong>

**Don't worry guys, It won't end off just by rescuing. There's still more that I planned.  
>Oh, before I forgot, about Shido, you'll see what will happen to him within the next chapter but I'll tell you that he won't just be left for dead.<br>**


	6. Shock And Awe

**GUNS BLAZING! HOT WOMEN! MORE ZOMBIES! AND REVENGE SERVED COLD!  
><strong>I was thinking of that title for here.

**Few notes:**

**-It was my birthday on March.  
><strong>-**I need to fill up my grades for evaluation.  
>-My vacation starts this April to May.<strong>

**So, what? Let's go to the story!**

**As always, reviews and faves are appreciated by me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Show time, guys" Soap agitatedly said as he aimed at the gate. Price was on near the front door. Everyone is ready. The helicopter moved faster and faster until it landed.<p>

"Soap, you take point. I'll meet them." Price rushed to the Pave Low. "Nikolai, we've got to get the survivors ASAP. Yuri, you help Soap." Yuri ran to the truck where Soap was and the second chopper arrives. Team Metal with Hunter 2-1 gets out of the Sea Knight. "Sandman! Nice seeing you. You better get those survivors out first. The wounded maybe a threat to the others."

"I'm Sgt. Foley, leader of Hunter 2-1. Nice to meet you Captain Price. If you didn't set off that EMP, we could have been dead right now." Foley shook hands with Price.

"Price, currently we've got the a sniper team ready to position to the roof, would you mind?" Sandman said as he is walking with Price.

"Better than nothing. Sargent, move you men with the team and defend the front gate. I got some intel that these bastards are alerted by sound. Sandman, just let them be on the roof. Tell to the pilot that the roof will be our extraction point. Nikolai should have started evacuating the non-bitten. Let's do this!" Price pulled the bolt of the rifle. Ready to pick up the fight, he started to shoot while they were still far. Most of Them pushed through the concrete barriers. Soap started to fire the .50 cal. Most of the people started shooting. Kohta's M82 ripped the heads of the zombies before they can make it to the gate. They were coming in volumes and so was the bullets. The gate wasn't yet breached until the helicopters started to come in. Takashi and the rest of the crew fend off the undead as they move into the gates. Truck pulled out a RPG from the cache and started to fire it against the crowd. The .50 Cal went empty and Soap resorted on his primary. Price, being desperate to help the people, used the MGL even though it was a Danger Close situation. Nikolai stopped evacuating people after his return and started to put the Pave Low's machine guns to work. Ospreys come in. The JSDF's backup went head on to attack as they arrive in Blackhawks and Chinhooks. JSDF's Cobras started to help with one of their Apache to the defense team. Sandman went empty and now going melee. Grinch started to utilize his Desert Eagles. Yuri used a PKP Pencheneg to wipe out hordes of the zombies and most of the helicopters are out of the field. The men who were bitten ended their lives in kamikaze justifying their dignity in saving most of the people. The defenders slowly push themselves back to the building and evacuated quickly to the rooftops. Price made a choice on buying them more time and he detonated the cache with the ammunition and ammonium nitrate with it. The shockwave knocked Takashi on his feet. Soap saw Shidou on the rooftop. Team Metal and Hunter 2-1 went to their Sea Knight and started to cover the people on the roof by using their Mk 19. All of them retreat to Nikolai's Pave Low. Price lend a hand to Shidou as he was the last of his group and as the fly higher, Takashi was shocked on what Price did. Price walked to Nikolai and told him to hover for a while. "A bastard like you shouldn't live or die." He aimed at Shidou's thigh. "This is for the team who hates you." Bang goes the 1911.

"Why you little bastard!" Shidou's thigh was bleeding hard.

"Get that son of a bitch out of here before I kill him myself!" He shouted his words deep and hard like somebody was team killing more of his team than his enemies. Yuri punched Shidou to his demise. He fell like a piece of crumpled paper to the ground before he was eaten alive by Them. "Suck it up guys. The war against Them is just starting." Price pulled out a cigar. He sat down and took a smoke to lighten up his problems. "Hey, Takashi. Ever got the feeling of you having another day to live?"

"I guess this is it." Takashi looks back to the wreck of the school. He find it disturbing but worth it.

"Sandman, call up GW and start the bombing run." Price was the happiest man on Earth as he said that. "And that's what you get for toying with us you bastards." F-15s rained down their bombs to the school demolishing everything with it.

"So how did you ended up with this kids?" Nikolai started the conversation.

"Met them in a police station. These kids aren't the one you see in Japan everyday you know."  
>"Oh yeah? So how is it gonna be if we return?"<p>

"We'll try to retake what's ours and kill that bastard."

"He still have some unfinished business with us." Soap casually relaxed to the sound of the rotors.

"Who is that person that you are talking about Price?" Kohta butted in.

"Vladimir Makarov."

"That Makarov who was part of the Loyalists?"

"Yes that bastard."

"How does this go?"

"It's none of your business." Price halted the conversation.

"Da. Price, were here." The Pave Low nears to GW all crew started to evacuate the survivors from the front deck to the garage and to the infirmary. Most of the bitten who rode with them were given two minutes to speak to family members before getting shot to the head. Everyone gets out of the Pave Low. Most of Takashi's team rush to their family members in search of refuge. Price quickly hurried to the control room to see the situation.

"I need a sitrep, stat." Price was frantic with the situation. The captain was there to meet him.

"We've received word that 54 has been rundown by these zombies." He signals the crew to stop. "We're overcrowded in the ship and we need to transfer these people somewhere." They walk to a large map. "Curtis Wilbur can be cleared then occupied or the airport. It's a risky deal, but it's the only move we can make so we can fly up again." There are some red and green highlights on the map and there were many more markings on the map pointing on where an incident happened, like the EMP and the rundown on the bridge. "The Airport is bigger than expected and it is less overran by these zombies. It will take a hour before we can get you there by boat and 15 minutes by a heli. We can use the airport as a FAB for awhile until the situation dissipates but the problem is that it is downed by the EMP too. The ship on the other hand is smaller but it's enough for everybody here. It was not affected of the EMP that much, so it's still combat effective if we can recapture it. We can launch guided missiles from there but the ship has a really large crew. I am estimating that there is about half a thousand crew members there. It's just a 15 minute boat ride to there. JSDF is ready to give reinforcements within one squadron."

"How about the map of the city.?"

"The red highlight shows that the area is too overrun by these zombies and the large population made it much worse. On the other hand, the yellow ring represents the EMP blast. Thanks to that Russian pilot, we had much more information. On the green highlight, we've hammered the area repeatedly and asked the JSDF to control those area for awhile."

"Okay, here's the plan. We take back both of them at the same time. The remaining US special forces will be with me while the JSDF will take care of the airport. We will let them seek refuge in the airport then we'll launch the counter offensive to these bastards using the Tomahawks and bombing runs. I just need to have a meeting with all team captains for this mission later this 6 in the morning." The hectic day ended as Price went down to the deck and talked with Souichiro. "I won't involve you in our antics anymore but I leave this people in your hands with Mr. Miyamoto."

"My pleasure, Captain Price." They shook hands and looked away from each other. Sandman was with Soap. They were talking about what they did on Operation: Kingfish to the rest of team Metal and Hunter-Two-One plus Kohta. Takashi was apologizing to Tadashi on what happened on the school.

"My apologies on slapping your daughter." Takashi bowed.

"It's nothing. You did everything to save Rei." Tadashi raised Takashi's head and patted him like a kid.

"Excuse me." Takashi left to see his mom. "Mom, have you seen dad?"

"I haven't seen him since the incident but I wish that he survived." Takashi hugged his mom.

"I'm sure he will." Rei veers into Takashi.

"You know Takashi. I liked you as our leader but you're such a jerk for doing that thing!" Rei kisses Takashi in the cheek. She moves into to Souichiro. "Takagi-san, I thank you for the care that you gave to our team even if it risked your lives."

"Don't sweat it, Miyamoto-san. It is what we need to do. Like your father." Saya butts in the conversation.

"Rei, thank you for helping us with the team and everything."

"Same here." They had a short girl's talk before Saya talked to Kohta.

"Kohta. Thanks for teaching us on how to use this guns and saving me twice." Saya hugs Kohta. "Think that as a payback."

"Uh, thank you too." Kohta was shocked on what Saya did. Alice and Rika was with Shizuka who was talking a lot while treating some patients wounded from the shrapnel.

"So, who's that girl Shizuka?"

"Her name is Alice. We saved her from them as her father was stabbed and she was helpless." Shizuka was carrying a tray of medical equipment unbalanced.

"Let me help you with that." Rika grabs the tray.

"I'll help too!" Alice said without the memories on what happened earlier. Saeko was on the bow of the garage, and there she finds Takashi helping the soldiers and the police to arrange the people.

"Hey, Takashi. You know, thanks to you I am able to be my self again." She kisses Takashi on the lips with the hint of love.

"Okay, if that's what you say." Takashi was nervous on what she was talking about but the kisses today really rocked him to the bones. Price was sitting with Soap, Foley, Dunn, Grinch and Truck on the stern end of the deck. They were all smoking talking about their love ones and what will happen next. Price, Soap and Foley preferred cigars while the others smoked cigarettes. After the conversation, Price rose up.

"Today is a good day to die, mates." Price was trying to raise their morale.

"It's always been like that since the war started." Grinch was pretty serious about it.

"But now it's different. We're battling against unknown forces and it is a maelstrom of chaos and confusion." Foley reacted.

"Deep words, sarge." Dunn was pretty sarcastic with that one.

"Aye, let's talk about the next thing that we'll do on the control room." Soap had just finished his cigar and the others were following him. They walked to the stairs while talking while Price went to Takashi's direction.

"You, my friend. Will be a great leader sometime." He salutes to Takashi.

"Thanks sir, and I owe you one in the helicopter." He saluted back.

"Nice meeting you, Takashi. If you guys want to participate in the next mission, just climb into the control room." He shook his hand with him and walked to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time On SplitSec-. Wait. Wrong game. Okay, plot preview for the next chapter!<br>**We will have an epic split POV on how this will go. I'll bring up some more unknown guns as we head into Nikolai's armory.

* * *

><p>About the Hiatus, I've been shot at my left arm and it's like a pain to me for the physical therapy for it. Well, bullet ricochet was the one to blame. Starting to finish the last chapter. Hope you will enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>It's dead right now. My CPU got wrecked after it dropped from my pick-up truck and got hit by a bus and all of my files was in there. I was about to post it too! Rest assured, I'll just write a small epilogue to wrap it up. I'm really sorry.<p> 


	7. Excerpt From Soap's Journal (END)

**So I guess it ends here.  
><strong>

**My life had been rolling downhill before this chapter. So I guess I must end this like this due to some certain circumstances (read: getting shot by myself and dropped the CPU out of the truck) happened to be in the way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpt from Soap's journal<strong>

Seven years ago, I've been fighting in the frontlines. Fighting against others of my kind, but now, times have changed. Rather than claiming other's land, I am now reclaiming the land for us. They were such a nuisance. Everyday attacks and the spread was such a chore for a small group of 60,000.

Price? Price has been behind the desk to manage this small port community. After Curtis Wilbur and the airport, we started hitting on the docked cargo ships for supplies. The container vans were also reused as an apartment. It was quite decent for at community but we volunteered to help reclaim wasted land as the war was ended by another war. He became a mayor and a defense leader. Our only problem was ammunition as it was scarce due to restrictions in Japan. The airport also was repaired to accommodate the airplane of GW. It was no easy task but we still did it with some effort.

The kids were doing just fine. I still got their numbers on me. They are also helping the community in different ways. Kohta and Takashi is on the police force and the girls are helping on the different tasks around the community. I also heard from Kohta that he was on a relationship with Saya. Hmm, maybe I should marry sometime too. I still got the hots for the nurse chick with them.

Today is Price's inauguration. It is a hard task but he accepted it with pride, like his superior, MacMillan. Currently, only half of Japan is active and a tenth in the world. I'll end this here, the inauguration is set in 1500 and it's just 6 minutes before that. I wonder how are the astronauts doing up there?

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, thank you for reading my series. I hope for the best to everyone reading it.<strong>


End file.
